My Digimon Story
by agunimonX
Summary: This is from a journal I wrote about 6 years ago. It is my take on Digimon Frontier
1. Chapter 1

My Digimon Story: Vol. 1

Part 1: My Frontier

Episode 1: Prologue

Just a week ago I was walking home from the library when something grabbed me! Next thing I knew, I was in a dungeon chained and given this book back and wrote my stories in it…

Episode 2: Day 1

Well it is good to have this back after losing it when I got out of that dungeon. While walking around I found some kids but they were kind of rude to me. Well here's to hoping for us getting along.

Episode 3: Day 4

Well those kids are weird they talk about these creatures and I've been walking around this place for 5 Days and haven't seen and living thing here besides plants and them. After a while the youngest started to talk to me and we made started a Friendship. His name Is Tomoki Himi.

Episode 4: Day 5

Tommy and I are really getting along and we started to talk about where we were and also how everyone had a thing called a spirit. Just as he was about to tell me what they were the only Girl in the group came over and started to talk to me and was really nice! She told me her name was Zoe Orimoto.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry for not having any introduction last Chapter but Welcome to MY Digimon Story!!! I am taking a Break from Digimon Eternity because I have bad case of writers BLOCK!!!

Well Here It is Chapter 2!

* * *

Day 6  
Izumi and Tomoki have been real good friends and they have been telling me about this world that we're in. They told me it was called The Digital World home of the Digimon. They showed me these devices called a D-Tector. It looked cool and It was nice. Then they dropped a bomb on me, in an instant they became Digimon them selves! Izumi and Tomoki or now should I say Fairymon and Chakumon told me about there journey and told me about the legend of the 10 Legendary Warriors. I was surprised and it was very interesting but kind of weird at the same time. When we were done talking a Digimon called Bokomon and Neemon came up to me and introduced them selves to me. They we cool little digimon and I liked Bokomon. We talked for a little more and them Bokomon pulled out a book that had all the History and Fact that any Digimon would ever need to know. I asked Him if I could take a look at it and he said sure and gave it to me. We started to make camp and sat by the camp fire and talked more. After that we all fell asleep. I woke up when everyone was still asleep so I could read the book. It was so interesting and I was engorged in it! There was all the information that I needed so I could, if you so call, catch up on what had happened. The funny thing was that I was able to read the Digimon Language like it was English. After read for a while I found a few pages that we completely black. I thought to my self why was it black? When I thought that the pages turned from black to text I could read. It read the following "The Dark Continent. This land is inhabited by only a few digimon and is full of plant life. It is dived by two boundaries, the outer ring and the inner circle. The outer ring is home to most of the Plant and Digimon Inhabitants. The area is a lush and it very nice. The inner circle is a barren land area and has no plant life at all. There are many craters and canyons in this part. There is only one Trailmon station however it is never used since there are no Trailmon in this area. This is also the home to the Trailmon graveyard. Old Trailmon come here to spend the last of there days here and to die peacefully. Many do die here bu there are a few luck ones that get to shed there present exterior and get a new one and continue there life." There was a map that showed where everything was and then I noticed something. On the map there was a castle and around it was three temples. I turned the page to see what they were but on the next page the was text about the fire terminal and the town the surrounds it. I turned it back and the pages were black. I was thinking was in the world! They turned from Black to text then to Black Again! Come on let me see the text again! Then all of a sudden the pages turned from black to reveal the same text and some more. The new text read "The Temples of the Legendary Warriors. On the Dark Continent there are 3 temples that Honor the 10 legendary warrior for there valiant effort in protecting the Digital World from Lucemon. The temples are divide into 3 section to honor each warrior. The warrior of Darkness has a temple of his own near the Dark Gate at the front of the Dark Continent." After I read this the pages turned to Black again. I thought to my self I need to sleep. I put the book away and then I went to sleep again.


End file.
